


The Frog Amongst The Flowers

by Aoife



Category: It Is Night - Nima Yoshij
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Hand Colored Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chosen in part because of Nima Yoshij's poem "It Is Night"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Frog Amongst The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Chosen in part because of Nima Yoshij's poem "It Is Night"

It is Night

A night of deep darkness.

On a branch of the old fig tree

A frog croaks without cease,

Predicting a storm, a deluge,

and I am drowned in fear.

 

It is night,

And with night the world

seems like a corpse in the grave;

And in fear I say to myself:

"What if torrential rain falls everywhere?"

"What if the rain does not stop

until the earth sinks into the water like a small boat?"

 

In this night of awful darkness

Who can say in what state we will be

when dawn breaks?

Will the morning light

make the frightening face of the storm disappear?


End file.
